Rebekah and Genevieve
The relationship between the Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and the witch Genevieve. Rebekah and Genevieve worked as nurses in New Orleans Sanitorium during the influenza period and quickly developed a friendship. Rebekah learned that Genevieve was a witch and used her to summon the attention of Mikael to New Orleans. When Genevieve learned that Rebekah used her, she wanted to tell the secret to Klaus but Rebekah quickly infected her with influenza to protect herself and Marcel from Klaus. Genevieve is brought back to life by Céleste so she could get her revenge on Rebekah. However, Genevieve begins an affair with Klaus Mikaelson and mostly forgets her revenge plot against Rebekah shortly before the ancestors force her to try and kill Hope Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Season Two In Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed via flashbacks that they spent time as nurses in sanatotium and quickly developed a friendship. That is until Rebekah took her naive and innocent nature taken away from her by using her to summon Mikael to New Orleans. In present day, after she was resurrected by Céleste Dubois, she tortures Rebekah in the sanatorium they worked in and exposes her secrets and actions to Klaus using a spell to link their minds, allowing Klaus to see Rebekah's memories. In Le Grand Guignol, Thierry, who was once a witch ally, gets Genevieve and Bastianna to meet him and give them details on Marcel and Rebekah. Marcel rips off Bastianna's head and Rebekah attacks Genevieve by grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall. However, Genevieve fights back with a spell that hurt Rebekah and as Marcel is about to attack her she lights his arm on fire. She leaves, warning them that she'll turn both of them into ash if they follow her. In Farewell to Storyville, Marcel convinces her to lower the boundary on the "City Of The Dead" the Original family are trapped in. She tells him she will not mourn Rebekah if Klaus kills her. Quotes Season Two :Rebekah: "Genevieve?" :Genevieve: "Rebekah, tell me you’re not leaving already. I thought we might reminisce." :Rebekah: "What the hell are you doing, you ruthless bitch?" :Genevieve: "Poor Rebekah. You should rest. You’re looking a little peaked." :Genevieve: "Of course, that’s to be expected, given the impressive amount of werewolf venom in your system." :Rebekah: "If I weren’t so bloody sick, I’d rip your head off!" :Genevieve: "But you are sick, and comforting the sick always was a talent of mine. I take care of my friends. We were friends, weren’t we? Of course we were." :Rebekah: "Mmm... just like magic. But, then again, what would you expect from a practicing witch?" :Genevieve: "It’s a simple herbal remedy. It won’t stop the inevitable, but it should ease his pain and quiet his lungs. For a while, at least." :Rebekah: "Please, darling, I’m an Original vampire. If my city is under attack from this nasty influenza, it is my duty to lend a hand. Besides, if this entire lot dies, who’d be left to eat?" :Genevieve: "You’re wicked!" :Rebekah: "You know, I think you and I are going to be fast friends. What do you say you join me at this swell little jazz joint I've discovered on Basin Street tonight? We can toast to the health of New Orleans." :Genevieve: "Rough day? Oh, Bex! Those bites are looking nasty." :Rebekah: "Why make me relive the past? We both know how it ends." :Genevieve: "You and I both know. But, I thought your brother might like to hear our story, so I linked your mind to his. You’re gonna show him everything." :Rebekah: "NO! NO! Please don’t do that to me, I’ll do anything.'" :Genevieve: "It’s too late, friend." :Genevieve: "Of course. Do you want me to find your brother Kol?" :Rebekah: "Actually, I’d like you to find Mikael... our father.'" :Genevieve: "You used me! This whole time, our friendship... All you wanted was a favor, and now you want to take it back? Well, you can't. And I will not suffer because I was foolish enough to trust you." :Rebekah: "It was a mistake. I know that now. But that one mistake will destroy us.'" :Genevieve: "You brought this on yourself. I will not be destroyed along with you." :Rebekah: "I'm so sorry, Genevieve. But if you tell Niklaus you summoned Mikael, you're dead either way.'" :- Long Way Back From Hell ---- Gallery Lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell15.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg Trivia *It remains unknown whether or not Rebekah ever found out about the relationship Genevieve had with her brother Klaus. See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Relationships